fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa Louie
Papa Louie is the main protagonist of the Papa Louie's franchise of platform and time management restaurant games who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. In every restuarant management gameria, he is the one who calls chefs to begin their business. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Cooking Hates: Microwaved meals Occupation: World Famous Chef Papa Louie is a lovable Italian chef who got his start selling delicious pizzas. He has a legion of fanatic customers who are willing to try anything Papa Louie has to offer. Whether it’s free pizza parties, or the keys to his latest restaurant, Papa Louie is always trying to reward his loyal customers! Appearance Papa Louie is a tan-skinned, bald man who wears a big white chef hat, a red scarf wrapped around his neck, a long-sleeved white dress shirt, a big red chef belt, blue pants, and brown shoes with red laces. Trivia * Depending on what website it is, Papa Louie is a third option for a chef in Papa's Burgeria. ** If Papa Louie is the chef for Papa's Burgeria, Marty will take his place as the last customer. * He is always the last customer to be unlocked in each gameria. * He is bald, as it is seen when he glides with his hat in all three Papa Louie games. * You can buy his hat in all Gamerias starting with Papa's Taco Mia! except Cheeseria, where it is a special prize. * He orders every topping in Papa's Pizzeria, making his order the largest in the game. His pizza order is also larger than Big Pauly's order. * His Hot Doggeria building combination is similar to James', but with tomatoes. * In the Papa's Hot Doggeria intro, Papa Louie is the ticket seller (his neckerchief and his hat are seen). * He got a light tan in Papa's Hot Doggeria, as with many of the other characters in the same game. * His name was going to be Papa Lucci but changed to Papa Louie for easier pronunciation. * In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! and Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!, if you buy his outfit C, he will wear the bathing suit he wears from Papa's Freezeria, and the weapon he uses changes from the Pizza Paddle from Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! to a Beach Umbrella. ** This makes him the only character in the platformer games to use two different weapons in the same game. * The first ingredient that is unlocked when he makes his first appearance at any of his restaurants is the New Year Topper in Papa's Cupcakeria. ** Nobody is unlocked with a New Year topping except Papa Louie in Papa's Cupcakeria. * Starting from Cupcakeria, after his favourite holiday is over, Papa Louie won't be the first customer to come in, but still coming back like a normal customer would. * He is never a closer, yet he is hard to impress. ** For example, in Papa's Freezeria getting 100% on the topping score for Papa Louie is hard. The dropped toppings have to be close together for a better score. * In games with holidays/seasonal toppings, he always likes the last holiday in the game. * He is the only customer who orders more than one donut with 2 toppings in Papa's Donuteria. * He has the same topping combination with Carlo Romano on Papa's Hot Doggeria. Category:Male Customers Category:P Customers Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts